


There's A First For Everything

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [9]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Body Worship, Demon flirting, F/M, First Time, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Vaginal Sex, thats such a great tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: A small look into when Mephisto was just SamaelOr Mephisto losing his virginity
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Mephisto Pheles/Original Female Character(s), Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Series: Drabbles/One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	There's A First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> you know that one panel of Mephisto....yeah that one inspired this.

Mephisto never cared to notice that the older Rin got the more closer the two got. Closer in way that Mephisto would actually answer him without confusing his younger brother for a perfect timeline. They just talked. Rin was a curious teenager, he was also young and Mephisto knew what that meant. He was once a young demon himself. It came with aging, with having a body when you aren't actually supposed to have one. The fact that you will one time be at a point where it's all so new and you don't know how to use your powers or what it means to have all these parts. 

"What's it like?" 

He knew what he was being asked but still hummed and glanced up. 

"You know, to not....feel?" 

Rin was curious. Understandable. The boy was half human, he came with his own body, of course he'd never experienced life without it. 

...without sensation. 

"Torturous." He looked back down at his paper work before adding. "Not for all." 

"Oh...right, Lucifer." Rin mumbled staring at his feet and then perking up with a smile. "What about when you gained an ego?" 

Mephisto bared a full fanged smile and purred out one word. 

" _Glorious_." 

  
Before his other masks, his other identities he still strongly remembers when he was just Samael in a human body surrounded with humans who admired and worshipped him. 

Surrounded by women, beautiful women. 

He adored human women, how pretty they looked, especially when they were being pretty for him. 

  
-&-

Samael sat comfortably on a chair cushioned with the finest pillows and fabrics around. Multiple women tending to him and pampering to their hearts content. He sighed with half lidded eyes at how wonderful it was to feel. The sense of touch was intoxicating, how did he ever go without this?

He groaned at the fingers currently rubbing at his shoulders, her hands pressing in and just squeezing was somehow so pleasurable. 

"Does that feel good, my Lord?" He could hear the smile from her words. 

"It does doesn't it?" Another on his left leaned in pressing against his side, her skin warm against his own. 

"Mhm, it does." 

They giggled and moved closer, all wanting to please him. 

His head turning to stare at another moving in, her breasts pressing into his arm. His tongue rolling out to lick up her neck. 

"Ah" She breathed out. "Thank you, Samael."

-&-

"Tis unfortunate you'll never have humans worshipping you. " 

Rin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Why do I need that when I have you and Amaimon doing just that." A small blush on his cheeks. 

The demon king tongued at his fangs and narrowed his eyes. "You deserve it." 

Rin flushed at how smoothly it rolled off the elders tongue. 

"I'm sure our dear Amaimon would agree. You do so adorn that flush so beautifully." 

Rin snapped his teeth at him in embarrassment and Mephisto's eyes brightened as he playfully snapped a growl back at him. 

"Shut up! I'm confident there was a time you got surprised at-at things!" 

"How confident?"

"You can't sit there and tell me your first sexual experience wasn't shocking!" 

"Mhm and if I say I dont remember?" 

"I'd say you're a shit liar." 

Mephisto would rather not let Rin tell the nuisance that is the King of Earth. Amaimon had a thing for disrespecting him and mocking whenever he got the chance. Learning that Samael lost control during his first sexual encounter would be too good for the earth king especially after Samael mocked him for his. 

-&-

Samael lay back as she sat on his hips, her hand taking his and guiding it up to her breast. "You can touch." Her voice a whisper yet it encouraged his other hand to join. 

"Do you enjoy them? They are yours after all." 

"They are?" 

"All of me is if it pleases you."

"My dear you should never say that to a demon." He cooed and dragged her down into a kiss that she quickly responded to, her lips following his.

"Humans, you fascinate me." He muttered against her lips. "Yet I do quite enjoy this." His tongue tracing her bottom lip and pushing up against hers, a moan muffled.

She panted once he lay his head back against the pillows. "Is it true you've never bed anyone?" 

"Sex, you mean." She nodded and let her hands roam his chest. "You are all so obsessed with it, so much that a little chatter has you crawling into my bed so you can have the pleasure of wetting my cock, yes?" 

She squeaked and went red. "I-I...and what of it!" He laughed and bared his fangs. "Nothing, just interesting. Would you do this for any man? Hmm no? Only me?" 

"You're not a _man_." She shifted in place and Samael felt her rut against him. "You're... _powerful_ , _dangerous_ , a king who can command time and space." She shut her eyes. "And I wish to worship this vessel that allows your greatness to interact with me. Please? Won't you let me pleasure you?" 

" _Yes_." He hissed and almost felt something close to shame with how desperate it was. 

-&-

Rin smiled and leaned closer, his eyes aglow. "So you won't tell me? I promise not to tell Amaimon." 

Mephisto cracked out a laugh and waved his hand at him.

"Please, all he has to do is bat his eyelashes at you and you'll spill all my secrets." 

Rin inhaled and pouted as his eyes crinkled with his smile. "He's cute when he emotes." 

"That demon," Mephisto sighed and let his head rest in his hands. "No matter how many times I try get him to emote he never does. But you come along and there he goes. Suddenly he's an expert of facial expressions. You've got him smiling and not monotoned."

Rin had the audacity to stick his tongue out at him. 

-&-

Samael exhaled and hissed through gritted teeth as she took his cock into her mouth, his claws ripping into the silk as he watched her on his elbows. 

Her eyes looking up to him when she pressed her tongue under his head and sucked. He inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut, it was good, _really good_ , almost too much. 

"Tell me if it's too much and I'll stop." 

He opened his eyes and stared down at her, she kissed his tip and gasped softly when she gazed at his eyes. He could feel that they changed yet had no way to stop them. 

"Beautiful." 

He tried to hold in a moan when she went back to tonguing his dick, Samael dropped his elbows and arched his hips up. Now this was something he could get used to. Why he had waited so long to allow this he'd never know. 

-&\- 

" I do so bet your first was quite thrilling." Mephisto smirked when the younger scoffed. "Duh, you were there." 

"Yes, I have the burned sheets to prove it." He sat up and tapped his lap. "Come here won't you?" 

Rin hopped over the desk and got comfortable, his hands messing with his tie. " Seeing you arch and erupt in blue flames was magnificent, don't you know?" 

Rin headbutted his chest. "Blah, don't bring that up, it's embarrassing." His tongue out with a scrunched up face. 

"Oh don,t be coy, you're a little harlot with us." Mephisto teased placing his hand under Rin's chin directing him to look up at him, a blush adorning his cheeks with eyes looking off to the side. "Don't be like that, you know I want you." 

"You're giving me sex eyes." 

"I always give you sex eyes." 

-&\- 

Samael could feel the space around him warping with every movement, the woman above pressing her hands to his chest to stay upright, her panting hot and rapid. Each time she sank down he'd hiss. The sensation was mouth watering. 

Something he'd die before he gave up. His hands squeezed her hips. 

"Haah...you're...you're gonna leave bruises, my l-lord." 

"Mhm and how pretty they'll be." His eyes staring up at her flushed face. "I bet you'll brag to the others won't you?" 

She laughed and leaned down to connect them into a kiss. "If you'd like." 

His tail whipped against the bed and he groaned when she reached for it. Her hands playing with the fluff at the tip. 

" _Oh_... _oh!_ "

"Like that?" 

His breath hitched and he bucked up. "I'm going to-" his vision flashed white and he felt the most amazing sensation rush through his nerves. His body shaking and teeth clenched. 

"Wha- Where?" 

Samael opened his eyes to see the familiar realm of gehenna, the scent of it thick in the air. 

Oh how _mortifying_. 

"Is this?" Her eyes wide as she scanned her surroundings. 

"Gehenna? Yes. I think I lost myself for a second." With an inhale he refocused himself and with a gasp from the human he knew he returned them back to Assiah. 

"That...that was incredible!" She laughed and rolled off him. He bit his tongue with a playful smile. This will never reach Amaimon's ears, he'd never hear the end of it. He stuck his tongue out at her. "How bout I return the favour." 

-&\- 

"Please!" Rin begged. "I wanna know so badly now!" His fingers fiddling with the buttons on his collar after he removed the tie. 

"Nope. I could always tell you about Amaimon's first time." He had smelt the other demon before seeing him. The earth king kicked the door open. 

"Why are you cuddling him and not me?" 

"As I was saying. Amaimon's first time; he caused an earthquake that triggered an tsunami." Mephisto smirked at the twitch in Amaimon's eyebrow. 

"Well atleast I didn't create the Bermuda Triangle." 

"Oh you wanna go there do you?" Mephisto growled. "Rin would you like to know how Pompeii was actually destroyed?" 

"No!" Amaimon jumped and tackled the two to the ground, grabbing his elder and rolling away from Rin. Both pulling at each other and nipping until Mephisto had him pinned. 

"I may have created the triangle but atleast I didn't destroy Pompeii from a handjob." 

" _SAMAEL!_ " 

  
Rin just face palmed. These were the two. The two idiots he ended up with. 

**Author's Note:**

> When you want a fic so bad you went and wrote it yourself


End file.
